What Beck Doesn't Know
by Raven6224
Summary: Jade's got a secret and its a petty big one. Now she's lying to everyone all the time and sooner or later her lie's gonna catch up with her. Soon she'll look the part of the lie she told and how will Beck and the rest of the gang react when they learn what secret she's had under wraps.
1. Jade's Secret

An exasperated sigh escapes as I pace back and forth. My mind raced and my palms were sweating. The thumping of my heartbeat pounded in my ears. It's been almost five minutes of anxiously waiting for the results. What am I going to do!?

Finally, after gathering enough courage, I pick the test up off the bathroom sink. A pink plus sign glares back at me and I stood paralyzed. Shaking my head I chuck the test into the trash can beside the toilet. My head drops into my open hands as I sit down on my bed and cry. With every whimper I could taste my salty tears.

I can't believe I'm pregnant! I'm only seventeen I-I can't have a baby. Time seemed to slow down and the room was sinning. A plan cooked in my brain as I decided on my course of action. I'll act like theres nothing wrong and when the baby weight becomes noticeable, I'll say I'm visiting a cousin.

Now, I know what people would say right should tell Beck, he is the father after all, right?" Yeah, he is, but we're in high school and I doubt he wants a baby. Everyone's always babbling on and on about how all secrets come out sooner or later but that's only if you're an idiot. If you don't tell anyone, no one can sill your secrets, duh, its not that hard.

I'll sit close to the bathrooms just in case, Ill sneak out for lunch and come back, and I won't let Beck touch mt stomach. There's only one problem though, Tori. Knowing her, she'll butt in being little miss perfect and start to nose around in my business. I hate her so much and it's for that reason as well as a few others. Everyone likes Tori, shes so nice, so pretty, talented, and not pregnant like me.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it I was standing outside Hollywood Arts. Taking a deep breath I step inside. My gaze dances throughout the room only to not fins my friends or Tori. Slowly I strolled to my locker and shoved my black duffle bag inside. My skin tingles telling me someones standing beside me.

"Hi Jade!" it was Cat. Ca's about 5'1" with unnatural red hair framing her rounded face. I'll never admit it but shes my best friend.

"Hey Cat" I say. Trying to force my natural snark in the words.

"Are you alright, you're acting funny?"

Damn, even Cat noticed and if she can so will everyone else. "I'm fine, why?"I ask, laying dumb.

"Well..." she said, "when you said '"hey Cat"' it seemed sorta forced." Now no longer paying attention to me Cat twirls her hair around her fingers looking up at the ceiling. I bit my lip and close my locker door trapped by a thought what if I can't hide this?

I lie all the time, I could win a national lying contest if I wanted to but lying isn't working out so well for me right now. They can't know about me the the pregnancy. I glace around and see only Cat still."Hey Cat, where is everyone" I finally ask.

"Oh, they're all with Sikowitz talking about a party or something, they used to many big words!"

"Okay, I'll see you later" I say, walking inside to see my boyfriend Beck, Andre, Robbie and his puppet Rex, and Tori.

"Hey babe" it's Beck, I leaned down and give him a kiss on the lips and act as though nothing's wrong."So, what's everyone talking about?" I ask.

"My cousin Mia, " Tori chimes in, rising to her feet, waist length hair cascading downwards, "she's having a baby and I have to plan a shower."

As soon as I hear the word baby my face must have went deathly pale because everyone look concerned.

Jade, are you okay?"

"I-Im fine Beck" I lie, for the first time in a very long time. "Tori, if you want, I'll help you with the shower" i finish before fleeing the room. Footstep sounded behind me and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Something wrong Jade?"

"No Beck, I say, turning around to look at him, "I'm feeling a bit under the weather today." Another lie.

"Okay feel better soon if you're going to help Tori and her cousin."

I will" and with a final kiss he's gone. "What have I done, now I get to see my future..."


	2. Planning a Baby Shower

**Hey, this is my new fanfiction. This is all about Jade West and pregnancy. So I hope you like it and and please watch and favorite and leave me comments I'd love to hear what you think. This story won't be suer long but I already know what my next fanfiction will be after this so now, enjoy chapter two!**

I stopped just before Vega's door. What the hell was I thinking? It must be my messed up hormones that would allow me to volunteer to help Tori. Just before heading here I took a test to tell me how far along I am and apparently I'm five weeks pregnant which means morning sickness should come at anytime now. That's going to be hard to hide considering I'll be running off to the bathroom every five minutes.

I knock on the door and Tori's sister Trina opens it. Her hair is wrapped up in a white towel with a bright blue toothbrush in her mouth. Taking the toothbrush out she looks to the staircase behind her.

"TORI YOUR GOTH CHICK IS HERE!" she screams.

"And you're still an annoying bit-" Tori cut me off.

"Hey Jade" she said, strolling down the staircase with her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore stupid zebra print jeans and a pink lacey top. Trina shrugged her shoulder and moved letting me step inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Remember I agreed to help you for some reason" I say, raising my pieced eyebrow.

She blinked wildly and gave a confused face. "I-I thought you meant to be mean or joking about that."

Well, if you want I can go and not help, take your pick."

"You can help, okay lets go to my room" she says nodding me to come up the stairs. Following her u my brain flashes through images of what it'll be like to have a baby.

I'm already pregnant and I can't get an abortion, I'm not at the legal age to get one without my parents permission. I don't see anything wrong with people who get them but I can't tell anyone, not even my parents because if they were alive, they'd disown me faster than the speed of sound. I can't trust any of my friends because they're friends with Beck as well so they could blab to him and Vega obviously is swooning over him so if she found out she'd use it to break the two of us up.

"Jade..." I heard my name but choose to ignore it. What about when I get to big to hide my pregnancy, what will Beck do?

"Jade!"

"Huh!?" I say, being ripped away from my train of thought. Tori sat in front of me leaning over with her hands on her crossed knees.

"What's wrong jade, I've been trying to get your attention for almost ten minutes?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter so what do you want to do for that stupid baby shower?"

"Okay so my cousin Mia's favorite color is purple so we can set decorate with lavender purple strings and white balloons."

"Yeah sure," I say cleaning out my black painted nails with a pencil. "I mean you could also get those wall stickers with baby animals on them and use them to decorate the room." A knock on Tori's bedroom door makes me look u to see Cat step inside, red hair cascading down in curls.

"Sorry I'm late Tori, she says, "I fell over rock and it really hurt."

That's fine Cat, are you alright?" perky miss Vega says trying to be better than me. I roll my eyes in annoyance as cat sits on the wall between Vega and me.

"So what have you planned so far?"

"The colors are going to be purple and white and there will be those stupid cartoon wall animals everywhere" I say. Both Tor and Cat look over at me.

"The animals were your idea Jade" said Tori.

"That doesn't mean they are stupid." _That's what you'll be buying soon Jadey._

"I just love babies Tori, don't you they are so small and cute."

A gag of disgust escapes me. How could anyone like babies they are gross, they poop themselves, and they throw up on everything. _And that's what will be coming out of you._

I shake my head, trying to rid the thoughts of my pregnancy away but to no avail. _Face it Jade, your life is over after this. Tori will find out and tell Beck everything and will be the next girl underneath him. When Beck find out he'll leave you for Tori because he almost kissed her once so he obviously like her and she won't get fat like a cow. Andre, Cat, Robbie, and his puppet Rex wont want to hang out with the schools pregnant slut so wither way you're alone but at least for now you can hide it and prolong the inevitable. _

I jolt up off Tori's bed grabbing their attention. I look around scared and alone and I guess the fear flashed across my face because Tori asked me what's wrong.

"I-I've uh... I have..." I felt vomit rising to my throat. Turing I bolt forward into the bathroom, close and lock the door, turn on the air vent, and proceed to vomit into the toilet. Tori and Cat however, chose to stand and knock at the door.

Jade, what's wrong" it was Cat. I ignored their called until I finished puking my guts out. Standing back up I flush the toilet and open the door.

"I think I caught a stomach flu" I lie smoothly.

"Do you want any medicine or-" I cut her off.

"No, I'm fine Tori. I'll see you guys tomorrow and we can start decorating for Mia's baby shower." They both just nod as I turn and leave. _That was so close Jade, you could have blown the bottle cap right off your secret. You did it on purpose didn't you? You know why too don't you?_

_You know that Tori and Beck belong together and you're just a place holder. He'll never ever stay with you. You are an unimportant obstacle in Tori Vega's way. They'll end u together, remember the Platinum Music Awards they almost kissed. _Tori didn't kiss him though.

_Yeah but she wanted to and still does I bet. _Stop it. _Aw, is someone getting mad at the truth. _Stop It. _Every guy want to play the field and you're just another ball on it._

"STOP IT!" I accidentality yell out loud, covering my ears with my hands.

The restaurant beside me goes quiet and everyone's looking at me.

S-sorry, continue eating" I say, running home. With a sigh, I pull out my black leather diary and flip it open to the next page. I pull a pencil out of my bag and look at the pink decorated paper. After thing for a few minutes I start writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had to go help little miss perfect Tori Vega with her cousin's baby shower. I don't even know why I volunteered to help her. I hate everything about her. No matter what I d I'm alway the one in the wrong. Like when I wanted to do my lay and Tori hand to make her damn prom the same day. _

_I was the one in the wrong because Tori is perfect and everyone loves Tori. Was the victim but yet no one care about Jade West. Just because I don't cry about every little things and don't show emotion that often I d have feelings. Anyways, back on topic, Cat came over to and then as I was leaving I threw up. That was so close because they could have discovered my pregnancy so I lie and told them I had caught a stomach flu. Oh well, they didn't. _

_Sincerely, Jade_

I close my diary and ut it back under my mattress. I flip out all the lights in my room and lay down. As soon as my face hits the soft feather pillows I'm out like a light.


	3. A Point in the Right Direction

**Hey! Well, here we are, chapter three. I hoe you enjoy this chapter and this series won't be too long. I'm thinking maybe between 6-9 chapters so yeah. Then ll be doing an Austin and Ally fanfiction. So enjoy!**

I open my locker, tossing everything inside it in a rush. I run my fingers gently over my favorite scissors I have hanging on the backpack rack and close the locker door. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. Instincts take over, removing Becks hands u to my rib cage. "Hey babe, whats up? I say, trying to sound casual.

"Nothing, hey a-are you mad at me?" he asks. I turn around and see concern dancing across his soft brown eyes. I laugh and shake my head no then give a look that asks _why?_

"You've just seem to be avoiding me that's all."

"It's just this whole Tori mess, it's nothing to worry about Beck."

"Hey Jade good news!" rang Tori's annoying bubbly voice. Beck released me and I turn to face her. Placing my on my his I usher to to go on. Mia's coming here from New York City to meet you and Cat." I felt the color flood from my face.

"T-That's g-great, I...uh, I have to go" I say running away from both Beck and Tori but not before hearing a comment from Beck. "See, something's defiantly going on with her."

_See Jadey, the second you're gone your precious Beck turns to Tori for help. That's the ending of this fairy tale Jade Beck and Tori forever and ever. And where are you going, that's right to thrown up from that baby growing inside you!_

My legs sprawl across the floor as I heave up my breakfast that didn't look so good the first time I saw it. My hands were braced on the toilet seat and I had enough time to pull my hair back before blowing chunks int the nearest toilet bowl. Now I get to meet Mia, a pregnant girl who I will be looking like in only a matter of months. I'm already gaining weight, so I've substituted my usually skin tight clothes for more flowy stuff but still retaining my bad girl image. It might be nice though, I'm never telling Cat or Tori because they'll tell Beck but maybe Tori's cousin Mia would get it.

If she's pregnant then she'll understand what I'm going through. She can help me, give me advice on what to do. I hate the thought of asking for help. It's a sign that I am weak, a sign that maybe he really does belong with Tori. She wasn't dumb enough to get herself pregnant, mean enough to dump coffee over some new kids head, or as jealous and possessive as me.

I'm so possessive because I know he can do so much better and I'm the crazy goth chick. The girl everyone's scared of. The girl who pushes everyone away. The girl who fakes a personality because the real Jade is scared, alone, broken, and completely shattered. My parents are dead, they died in a car wreck a few weeks prior to my taking that pregnancy test.

I'm all alone and no one knows. It wasn't announced over the news because my parents were in Tampa, Florida for some convention thing and they died on impact. Beck doesn't know anything about it because I don't want him to know. I don't want his pity. Anyone's pity for that matter.

I'm left with almost seventy thousand dollars from their life insurance policy so I won't loose my house. I'm gonna need all the money I can get if I'm keeping this baby, so there that's why I can't get an abortion and for some reason I find my self attached to this baby and not just because it's growing inside me. I give one final heave and get up off the bathrooms checked floor. The girl in the mirror glances back at me. Ghostly white skin with black hair now falling from the ponytail and around her face.

Streaks of purple flashed out as much as her scarlet lips. This Jade in the mirror looked nothing like the real Jade. The real me, the girl nobody sees. The side that hides in the middle of of maze, all the walls she built around to protect herself from the pain in the world. The clicking of heels drew me back to the present so I turned and flee the bathroom.

The school day flies by and before I know it the whole gang and I ends up inside a church. Tori stands a few steps in front of it and sins around with a annoying girn on her chipmunk face. "This is where the shower will be but I want you all to meet my cousin Mia" she says, sounding overly joyed. A girl about 5'6" with honey amber eyes with short pixie cut auburn hair. Her stomach shot out like a bomb shelter and if I was a cartoon character my jaw would've dropped to the floor.

"Hey from what Tori's told me you're Cat," Mia says, pointing around at everyone, "Robbie, his puppet Rex, Beck, and you must be Jade, love the piercings by the way."

I only shrug my shoulder and shake her hand as a greeting. She can barely walk, she's like a penguin waddling around. _Oh my God that's my future..._

"Okay, he is not a pup..."

"Shut up Robbie!" I scream, catching everyone's attention.

I cross my arms over my stomach and glare right back. I didn't mean to yell at him, honestly I didn't, but as soon as he blabbed about his problem with her calling Rex a puppet I couldn't take it. "Man Jade, you sure know how to make people go deaf fo shizzle" sounded Rex. I give a full blown scowl and look away pretending not to care.

"Uh, okay so guys you can leave, me, Cat, and Jade have to hang out with Mia" Tori said, dismissing everyone.

"Bye babe" Beck said, kissing me, I reluctantly oblige and wave goodbye as he leaves. I look over at Tori who looks like she's going to explode from laughter. Her face is red like a tomato and the only thing shes missing are her devil horns.

"W-What was that?" she laughs, one hand bracing herself up and the other on her hip.

"You looked like you were going to throw up or pass out which isn't like you."

"Well it's none of your d-" I stop myself, remembering we're in a church, "business." I stomp up the oh-so-holy steps and sit down on the bathroom floor when footsteps follow. I look up and see Mia standing before me. I hear the door click as she locks it behind her sky blue dress. She sits down on the toilet with her dress down just so yu know and looks at me with kindness in her eyes.

"What's wrong Jade" she asks, voice like sugar. I feel a lump well up in my throat and tears escape my eyes. My fingers tremble and I gasp out for as much air as I can get searching for the right words to say. "I-I..." I start. "I c-cant tell you, it's just that I..."

"I promise I won't tell anyone, not even my cousin Tori."

"I-Im pregnant and I'm s-so scared, what am I gonna do...? I finally say.

"Do you know who the father is?"

I look up at her and give her a glare. "Yes."

"Does he know about the pregnancy?" I shake my head no and she sighs, rising to her feet. I stand up and look at her waiting for her response.

I tell you that you have to tell him but judging by your reaction you already know that. So here's what I have to say, do what is best for the baby because your feelings don't matter right now, so if your keeping it you'll have to come clean eventually and my husband wasn't to hay that I told my best friend before him to tell your boyfriend."

"W-What if I'm scared, scared that he'll leave me for someone else and I'll be all alone with a baby I can't take care of?"

"Then you'll have your friends support," she says, tucking a strand o my black hair behind my shoulder.

"What if he leaves me for one my friend?" _What did I just call Tori my friend? Ugh these damn hormones!_

A grin slipped across her carnation pink lips. "You're talking about Tori aren't you?"

I drop my gaze and her laugh suffuses the air. She taps my chin making me look back up into her eyes.

"Even if he went to Tori and she knew he left you with child shes not the type to knowingly date people like that."

"But..."

No buts, she cut me off, "grow a pair and tell this boy before you start showing and rumors start flying because then he'll be angry because he didn't hear the truth from you." With that she turned, unlocked the bathroom door and left me alone with my raging thoughts and the only one ringing through my mind was: _I HAVE TO TELL BECK!_


	4. Plan's Change

_**Here's chapter four so I hope you enjoy it and be sure to leave comments and follow this story! I already have the name for chapter 5, be happy, it's called **__**Crumbling Under Pressure!**_

I drove anxiously towards Beck's trailer. He live in a trailer so he doesn't have to live by his parents rules. He left a note on my doorstep telling me to meet him. My anxiety is shooting sky high because what could he know! He made this note sound so mysterious and cryptic.

D-Did Mia tell him, I never told her who my boyfriend was, at least I don't recall saying anything. AGH! He must know, oh my god I'm gonna die! What will he do, w-what will I say? Okay, calm down Jade, he didn't say anything about pregnancy.

I pull up to his trailer and get out of my car. It takes all my courage to walk up the steps and knock on that snow white door. I hear the sound of shuffling feet when the door is peeled open. I smile up at Beck whose dressed in a blue laid shirt and jeans. He smiles back and kisses me.

His arms wrap around my waist sending electricity through my veins and my fingers find their way into his hair. We kiss passionately for almost two minutes when he pulls away and steps aside letting me in. So, what was the note about?" I ask, faking calmness.

"We're going to a carnival with the gang" he says, my face fell but his back was too me. I swallow hard and plaster a stupid grin on my lips.

I can't tell Beck now, not with Tori on the scene. She use it to get with him or something. That bitch._ Jealous much? Beck and Tori sitting in a tree K. I. S. S. I. N. G., first come love-_ I slam my eyelids shut and cover my ears trying to silence my mind. Tapping on my knee made me look up at Becks confused face. I open my mouth to say something but decide not to. Still he looked confused eyebrow angled up.

"You alright Jade?" he asks, taking my hand. _Now, tell him now...!_

"Well, actually I have to tell you that I-" I was cut off with Beck's trailer door opened by none other than Tori Vega.

"You two ready to go!?" she says, overjoyed, looking down at our hands she mouths a _"sorry"_ and exits. Beck looks back at me, eyes pledging me to go on, to finish what I was about to admit. However, that short interference of Tori was enough to suck all my nerve away."N-Nevermind, it wasn't that important anyways" I lie, ulling my hand away and walking outside where everyone waited.

_Bullshit, not knowing about his unborn child is so-o-o unimportant. _Shut the hell up brain, you won't stop me from faking a good time! _I'm not the one stopping you, you're doing that all on your own sweetie._ Stop it now! _Fine, but I'll be back, I always come back._

I ride with Beck who isn't happy that I didn't tell him whats up with me. Tori is riding with Andre. And Robbie is riding with Cat. We sat in silence; the only sound was the whistling of the air shooting past us. Things between me and Beck have been really tense and I know its my fault for all the secrets but I don't have much of a choice.

I am going to tell him but with this whole group outing it just isn't the right time to pop the cap on this secret. He'll freak out and I have to have him in private before he can know. What if he doesn't even want kids or even want to be involved? What if not telling him is better than telling him? My mind continues to ramble on a list of why I shouldn't tell Beck but dee in my heart the truth still shines through the heavy black clouds in my heart telling me to do what I know I have to do.

We've been at the carnival for almost and hour and all the crying children are starting to annoy me. They're whining for their mom's and I hate it. How am I suppose to be a mom if I can't stand other kids! This kid growing inside me is depending on me to be a good mother and not to screw up. My gaze followed a group of little eight year old kids running around without a care in the world.

I wouldn't be able to afford this kid and...and I-I _breathe Jade breathe _I thought to myself. Beck noticed my heavy breathing and looked over at me. I give an uneasy smile as he leads me to the childish spinning swing things but they were for two people, like a bench. We sit down on them and as soon as the rids starts Beck looks at me with serious expression. I let my eyes drop from his stern chocolate brown eyes.

"What the hell is going on with you?" he said in a low whisper, but he was loud enough for me to hear him clearly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bull, when you saw that group of kids you look as if you were going to pass out." I keep my mouth shut, what else is there to say?

"Jade?"

We were finally alone, maybe it was the right time now. I summon all the courage I can and start. The ride started to slow but I figured I could tell him in that slow amount of time.

"It's just that...I'm kinda, I'm sorta..."

"Yeah...?" he pleaded.

"I don't know how to say this but I'm-"

"You can go" the ride workers says, cutting my shocking sentence short. Sighing I get up and flee the scene rinning into Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre. Cat runs up to me with a huge smile consuming her face. As we walk back to our cars as the carnival closes me and Cat lag behind the rest of the group.

"Whats wrong Jade, you look terrified?"

I can tell Cat right, I know she's not the brightest in the world but I don't think she'd tell anyone. "Cat, if I tell you, you have to promise on your life you wont say anything to anyone especial Beck" I say making her pinky sware. She nods and I lean to her ears and whisper.

"I-I'm pregnant" I whisper, feeling tears fill my eyes and a lump well up in my throat.

She spins around to face me looking around wide-eyed. "Y-You, you're p-pregnant?" She asks, stuttering over the words. I nod. "W-With Beck's baby?" Again I nod and let salty tears slip down my face.

"Hey Robbie catch a ride with Beck, I'll take Jade home." Robbie nods and leave with Beck and Tori and Andre follow right behind. I can't take it or fake it anymore. My feet finally give out and I collapse in the dust. Cat follows me down and pulls me into a hug as I cry out into her shoulder.

I cry until I can cry no more, my breath is ragged and raspy and Cat's still there, there for me. She's always been my best friend and this here proves it. Finally she speaks up asking me something I haven't even thought about.

"Have you gone to the doctors office yet?" I shake my head no.

"I-I've been to busy thinking about how to hide my pregnancy from Beck that I've never actually went in."

"Come on, I'll drive you to a night clinic and get you all checked out she says holding a hand out, helping me up. I got into the car with Cat and look over at her.

"I know I've never told you this but you are my best friend and I-I uh...I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"Aw, thanks Jade! You're my BFF too! Now let's find out about you BABY!"

Ugh, this is going to be a long ass night... But I love it. And I'm lucky to have a friend like Cat.


	5. Crumbling Under Pressure

**_Hello, sorry it took so long to update, my desktop is broken so I'm using my dad's laptop. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I don't take this long to upload the next one. I just got a little lazy that all so please enjoy and favorite the story and post lots of comments. _**

Cat's POV I watch my red hair curl around my finger tips. Yesterday Jade told me the biggest secret ever. She's pregnant and Beck doesn't even know! I promised that I would say a word but the pressure's taking its tole. I have big purple bags hanging under my eyes and I can't think straight in class.

Then whenever I sit by Tori, Andre, and especially Beck, I literally bite my lip in a poor attempt to keep my mouth shut. I mostly avoid being around Beck by myself because knowing me, I'll accidentally blurt something out so usually I hang with Jade or at least that's what I've been doing all day today. I'm pretty sure Andre has notice it too because he keeps looking over at Jade and I whenever he thinks we aren't looking. We went to the free clinic last night after going to the carnival and the baby's healthy. I still can't imagine how Jade must be feeling because I just know she's pregnant and I feel nauseous.

The final bell rings releasing from lunch and sends us back to class where Sikowitz is discussing the best way to play pregnant which is sort of ironic if you think about it. I glace over at Jade every now and again then my eyes scroll down to her stomach then back around to the front of the class. Andre follows my gaze from Jade then looks at me, brows raised is curiosity. My nervousness kicks in and my feet begin tapping to the beat of "My Fair Lady" and I begin to chew on my lip. My eyes catch a glimpse of Beck and Tori sitting so close, she's almost touching him then it finally hits me.

The reason Jade won't tell Beck is more about Tori than it is about Jade herself. Plus Jade told me about how those two almost kissed that one time when Jade was going to preform in the place of Tori so she must be afraid that if she tells him or Tori they'll end up getting together and she'll be stuck all alone with an unplanned baby. Beck isn't the type of person to do that, would he? He's always seemed level headed and well, responsible but this is a baby we're talking about his calm demeanor could just fly out the window. I feel like I'm about to explode when the bell finally rings and I shoot up out of my chair like a rocket and take my place to Jade's left.

As Jade and I head off to next block Andre stops us dead in our tracks and I bite my lips again. "Okay," he says at last, "what is going on between the two of you?" "Nothing," Jade says, anger oozing out through the words, "but, if there was, it wouldn't be any of your damn business." With that she brush past him, knocking him back when there shoulder connect. He lets out an exasperated sigh and rubs his forehead and looks me in the eye searching for any sort of answer. I guess he caught a glimmer of something because he lightly grabs my wrist and tugs me into the janitors closet. "What is going on with Jade, Beck is worried and so am I."

"Trust me J-Jade's t-totally f-fine..."

"Cat, whenever you lie you stutter a lot" he says, placing hands on his hips.

"It's n-nothing Andre, I s-swear."

"Cat!" Jade's voice echos through the halls sending goosebumps down my spine. The doorknob jiggles and Jade steps in her eyes slanted and almost disoriented in horror.

"D-Did you tell him...?" she says in more of a statement than a question. I shake my head no and Andre looks over at Jade.

"Tell me what, okay enough what the hell is going on!?"

"Andre..." Jade mutters in a cracking whisper, "you can't tell Beck or Tori what I'm about to say, got it?" He nods.

"I-I'm pregnant..." Tears fall from Jade's shadow hidden blueish-green eyes. "Wait, w-what!?" "Jade's pregnant and Beck's the father" I say, louder than Jade had. Jade runs her fingers through her black and green highlighted hair as she collapses on the floor in a heap sobbing and blubbering like a young child would.

Andre and I drop to our knees on either side of Jade and hug her as she sobs into my hair. "Jade, I promise I won't say a thing" Andre says after a few minutes of sob filled air. "Yeah, we're here for you." Andre and I help Jade up and sneak her out of school without anyone seeing her puffy read face and take her back home to discuss what we're going to do next now that four people know about her pregnancy and not one of them is Beck.


	6. Stay out of My Business

**_ Here's chapter 7 and it picks up back in Jade POV. Last time Andre discovered Jade's pregnancy and Beck is still clueless. Well here we go, please favorite the story and leave comments!_**

I rub my face with my hands and look at myself in the mirror. It's been a month now and I'm gaining weight, not enough to assume I pregnant but still. My skin is so pale, I look like a ghost and my black hair isn't making it any better. I'm still stressing over that fact that not only does Tori's cousin know about me but so does Cat and now Andre does to. He promised he wouldn't say a word but Tori is still his best friend.

Purple bags sag under my dull, almost lifeless green eyes. It's like this baby has sucked all the color out of me and it's horrible. Beck hasn't said a word about my appearance but then again I wear a ton of make-up so he might not be aware. All my clothes are baggy and loose but I think Tori has started to notice because she's often just staring at me, no, inspecting me. I just hope she'll keep her nose out of my business.

The light sound of beeping draws me away from my train of thought. I glance down at the text it's a multi-text from Cat and Andre. '_Hey Jade, me and Andre are outside, will you let us in? - Cat'_ With a drawn out sigh I exit the bathroom and clobber down the stairs and let them in. Cat pulls me into a hug, her red hair clouding my face like a veil. Andre collapses on the couch and I pull away and let the door swing shut.

"Hey Jade," said Cat, "where are your parents?"

I bit my lip realizing that I'd never told my friends about my parents death. My brain races through multiple lies when I settle on the typical one. "Oh, they're out of town. Something about mom's painting being unveiled at The National Museum."

"Okay," Andre finally spoke up. "Since we know about your...uh..."

"Pregnancy?"

"Yeah, I didn't know if that was appropriate to say, how do you want us to help you?"

That was a fantastic question.

What _do_ I want them to help me with? Maybe I just need the support to know that if Beck doesn't want to be apart of his child's life that I won't be all alone. That terrifies me to the very core, just the possibility of raising this kid by myself because I'm the impatient one, he's the calm, cool, and collected one. Beck would be better with this kid then I would be. I'm not good enough to be a mom and show them how to live in life, it's just not me.

One mistake and I could ruin this human beings entire life. I look at Andre then to Cat and lastly at the floor.

"I-I don't know, I just need to have some support, t-that's all." I don't look up, because I can't I hate to admit that I'm weak, that I'm shatter and broken. That the real Jade cries herself to sleep every night knowing that if Beck ever found out through someone else he'd probably leave or that if she told him he'd leave. If he didn't stick around her parents were dead so they wouldn't be able to support her.

"Do your parents know?" it was Cat. I hold in the tears and nod a yes despite it being yet another lie to add to the fire. "Are they okay with this?"

"Well they freaked out of course like anyone would but they are gonna support me through it. They've just been gone for awhile so I needed people around me I guess."

"So, are you planning on telling Beck?" I look over at Andre with heavy eyes and shrug my shoulders. It's the best answer I can muster up. "Y-you have to tell him you know that right?"

"I know it's just that-I'm afraid that If I-" my voice trails of drawing both Cat and Andre's eyes.

"I'm worried that if I tell him he'll leave me for Tori" I finally admit.

"What!?" they both shout in unison. I tense up then relax and plop down next to Andre and Cat sits on my left.

"Beck used to have a thing for Tori. I never said anything because we were broken up but she liked him to and I guess that I'm just worried that if he finds out he'll leave me for her. They almost kissed that day that I was suppose to preform in that ridiculous outfit, I gave the slot back to Tori because she didn't kiss him."

"Wait so if they would have kissed then it would've been Bori?" asked Cat.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bori, Beck and Tori, it's shipping name."

"Yeah probably and-" Andre cuts me off.

"If Tori still had feelings for Beck she could use the information against you to make him angry at you for not telling him first."

I nod and rub my hands together generating heat. My head snaps up when the sound of a tree branch crunches. "Did you guys hear that?" I ask as they both nod. I get up and open the front door to see none other than nosy miss Tori Vega who can't mind her own business. I grab her by the shoulders and forcefully yank her into my living room.

I slam the door and lock it as Tori back away. Her brown hair cascades down to black metal studded belt that's connected to her bright white pants. She bites her lower lips as anger and all my hormones bubble up to the surface.

"What the hell Tori, why are you here!?"

"W-Well Beck wanted to know what's going on with you so I agreed to talk to you" she says, tugging her hair.

"How much did you hear...?" I spread out my words.

"No n-not a lot."

"LIAR!" I lunge forward sending her recoiling back as if I hit her.

"Okay, I know everything I-I honestly didn't mean to spy, I swear! Then you were all buddy buddy with Cat and then Andre so I knew something was going on."

"And clearly Vega, it's not of your damn business don't you understand that I HATE YOU!"

"Why, why do you hate me I've done nothing to you?"

"Bullshit! Everything revolves around perfect good girl Tori Vega. When I had to cancel my play because you _HAD _to have your stupid prom. I planned that for six months but whatever Tori wants, she gets. I'm sorry that I'm not perfect, that I won't circle my entire life around you, and I'm sorry that I exist because if I wasn't you could have Beck all to yourself and I wouldn't be pregnant!"

All the color floods from her face. My breath hitches when I realize she was talking about what I was feeling about her and Beck.

"You're p-pregnant...?"

"N-no I was uh, wanted to see your reaction if that was true."

"Jade..." Cat said, telling me the charade was over.

"Yes, yes okay, I Jade West am pregnant at seventeen and I am scared." I sit back down and wait for Tori to say something anything.

"A-and B-Beck doesn't know...?"

"Thank you Captain Obvious where's your ship of basic knowledge, are you going to tell me that the Earth is round and not flat or that the sky is blue."

"Oh my God... Oh my God... oh my God... pregnant Jade oh my god."

I roll my eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. Now four people know and Beck still unaware. God, at this rate the bag boy at the grocery store will know before Beck. Now Tori ,of all the people in the world that could've found out, it have to be her, the second person I didn't want to know.

"You have to tell Beck, Jade he's the babies father...right?"

"Yes he is! Are you calling me a slut Vega because I can still kick you ass."

"Now I know why you've been wearing baggy clothes, to hide the baby weight."

"Is that all you're gonna do, point out things that everyone in this room can tell?"

"Jade this isn't a joke, this is serious."

I stand up my feet aching and swollen from the extra weight. "I don't think this is a joke I'm carrying another human being, a child that if I raise will be so screwed up okay so don't tell me about serious when your biggest responsibility is doing you homework. I have so, so many thing going on that you, all of you, don't even know about and having this baby is just another thing to add to the list of stressful things I'm dealing with."

"Jade..."

"No, every, get out and Tori don't you dare tell Beck because if you do I swear I'll, I-I'll..." I trail off.

Cat and Andre are the first ones out and just as Tori reaches the door I call to her. "And Tori," she turns around to look me in the eyes, "lean to keep you nose out of where it doesn't belong" I say, shooting her a sugary smile. She looks at me with an unknown emotion in her eyes, pity...? worry...? concern...? either way I hated it because it made me feel weak. I hate feeling weak...

With my diary pulled out I put my pen to the paper and tell my story.

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what as if my life weren't bad enough Tori Vega found out. Yes, about the pregnancy and I bet she's heading over to Beck's trailer right now to tell him exactly what I told her. Probably by tomorrow morning I'll be a single mother. Andre found out yesterday and I'm scared still. What am I supposed to say exactly? "Hey how's is going I just wanted to say congratulations your gonna be a daddy? No way in hell, maybe I should move somewhere far away and put this kid up for adoption and it can grown up with a normal family suited to raise a child. Well hell awaits me tomorrow so tomorrows entry might be hectic._

_Sincerely__, Jade West, soon to be mother, yay *note the sarcasm*_

I slam the page shut and flip off all the lights and lay down in me bed staring up at me ceiling looking for some sort of magical spirit to send me the answers but nothing happens and sometime during this, I fall asleep and forget what's waiting for me tomorrow.


	7. Mia's Baby Shower and Jade's Reveal

_**Okay first I want to thank the Guest who told me about my inconsistencies in Planning A Baby Shower. If you go back now and read it it should be right. Also you said that you didn't think that four people knew but I was right, and please don't think I mean this is a snobbish tone because I don't, Jade told Mia, then Cat, then Andre so that's four. Now for everyone please enjoy chapter seven and do tell me when things are wrong or don't make sense because I do read the comments!**_

I'm standing at my locker with my head lowered hair cascading down around my face. I feel so nauseous but not enough to vomit. This morning sickness is seriously staring to get old. On top of the nausea, stress is eating away at me with Tori knowing my little secret. Beck hasn't called or texted me with an urgent _'What the hell?_' message so maybe she kept her trap shut.

"Hey Jade."

I turn around to see Beck hair puffy and adorable. I give a small grin and try to hide my morning sickness. "Hey" is all I can manage. He examines me brown eyes searching mine looking for something.

"Are you alright you seem sick?" he gently places a hand on my shoulder. I give a slight nod bracing a hand on the lockers behind me. He leans forward planting a passionate kiss on my lips then takes my free hand and walk into class. I can't help but notice Cat, Andre, and Tori all staring at me. Tori's gaze saying _'tell him' _I roll my eyes at her.

I barely pay attention as I keep eye contact with Tori who's still nosing around. My anger is flaring but I keep my cool until the lunch bell rings. I take her by the shoulder and drag her into the janitors closet. I shut the door and spin on my heels to face her. She looks at me with an almost annoyed look on her face acting as though she had the right to preach anything to me as her hands place themselves on her hips.

"Jade tell him."

"No! Tori keep your big nose out of everything you aren't my mom and you aren't my dad so shut up!"

"Well apparently you need me to tell you what to do because your parents are doing a terrible job."

I didn't mean to do it but as soon as she said that instincts took over. The next thing I knew my hand connected with Tori's face and a sharp shooting pain shot through my hand as Tori collided with the floor.

With her hand to her cheek Tori looked up at me in shock and horror and I just left her sitting there to process what just happened. I never loose my temper like that. It's just not me I don't do a lot of physical damage I do more psychological damage. I walk out the front door and run into Cat outside. She looks up as soon as the door opens and she pulls me over to talk to her.

"What happened Jade you look stunned?"

"I-I just slapped Tori in the face. I didn't mean to it's just that she-about my-and they-" I shake my head. With a quick tug I pull away and walk off quickly. When I get home I see a pink envelope taped to my front door.

I open the letter and read it to myself.

_Dear Jade,_

_Since you agreed to plan my baby shower it only seems right that you are there for it so please come to the church at 8:00 P.M. TONIGHT!_ _By the way I promise I won't say a word about your pregnancy but you really should tell your boyfriend. He deserves to know so I really do hope you'll attend and I will be waiting to see you!_

_- Mia_

I fold the note back up and go inside to think about it. I did help plan and decorate for the shower so it only seems right for me to attend but after what happened between me and Tori today it doesn't feel right. I know I had every right to do it but it's just doesn't feel right to me. I'm not big on apologizing but I will because deep down I know it's the right thing to do. There we go! I'm gonna go to Mia's baby shower!

_At the Church at 8:00 P.M._

I stand just outside of the church doors in a long black dress covering my high heels. It's sort of sparkly with black diamond but it's loose around my waist so you can't see the light baby bump. I have my hair pulled back in a high ponytail. My lips are scarlet and my eye shadow is darker than the night sky. Finally I muster up the courage to step inside only to see Tori who doesn't look angry, Cat in a puffy pink tutu dress, and Mia waddling around in a white dress. Tori walks over to me and pulls me to the side for a private conversation.

"Okay, I'm sorry Vega..."

"No, don't be. I deserved it because I was acting like a bitch. I had no right to say that about your parents."

I nod without even meaning too and Tori laughs then she takes my arm and leads me over to Cat and Mia.

"So," Cat starts, "how are we gonna start this baby shower off?"

"Well, gifts of course!" Mia weighs in as Tori playfully pushes her. We instead decide to play a few shower games. Then just random game like Pin the tail on a donkey but we modified it to be Pin the Bib on the Baby. It was weird, technically we are stabbing a baby with a sharp metal pin.

After all the fun and games we decide to eat and the gifts will follow suit. Tori, Cat, and I had made two different types on sandwiches, turkey and ham. We ate and talked cracking jokes and disussing midless things when the shower came to a halt.

"Mia?" Tori asked.

"M-My water just broke..." she says stunned. She as white as a bed sheet and it's like she's been paralyzed by spider venom. I can see the amount of fear and terror in her eyes. The table rattles like an earthquake took place as I find myself on my feet.

Instinct takes over as I pull Mia up on her feet and drag her by her heels to my car. Tori and Cat hop into the back seat as I plant myself in the drivers side and slam on the gas. The engine roars to life and the tires sequel, peeling out of the barking lot. With my brain racing a mile a minute for the nearest hospital I try to follow traffic laws but only succeed in breaking them. The flashing of blue and red lights pull me to a dead stop.

"Aaaa..." Mia groaned, hand on her overgrown belly. Her legs curling around the other. A police officers with messy black hair steps up and I roll the window down.

"Ma'am you do know you were driving 50 miles in a 30 mile zone" he says, hand on his hips.

"My friend cousin is going into labor we need to get her to the nearest hospital."

"Okay, follow me and I'll personally escort you there."

I do as told and follow behind him as all the cars slow down and before long we are at the hospital. Tori called everyone while I was driving and they should be here soon. As I pace in the waiting area a familiar sensation envelopes my body and I find myself scrambling to the nearest bathroom. My shoes squeak louder the Alvin and the Chipmunks as I collapse on the floor and proceed to puke my guts into the toilet. My lungs scream for air as my body quakes with every heave.

"Jade, where are you?" it's Cat.

"B-Bathroooom" I wail out as another round hammers me. The bathroom door comes open and Cat steps into the stall with me rubbing my back. Though I can't see her face I can bet that this isn't a pretty sight.

"It'll be okay Jade" she said reassuringly.

As the morning sickness subsides I take a swig of water in my mouth and spit it out into the sink. I dust on my dress and fix my appearance so it looks as though nothing happens. Cat steps out of the bathroom and I follow only ending up wishing I hadn't. There Back was, leaning up against the wall by the girls bathroom looking at me with what I assume to be anger and maybe annoyance and with some other foreign emotion that I can't decipher. Cat leave us alone and we stand in silence until Beck finally speaks.

"Jade, what is _really _going on?"

I bit my lips and think of a lie but finally decide it's time to come clean. It's best to clear the whiteboard now than for him to find out when the kids four years old. With a heavy breath and watery eyes I mutter so low he isn't able to hear me.

"What?"

Finally defeated I raise me tone.

A tears fill my eyes and my fingers quiver I open my mouth.

"Beck, I-I'm pregnant..."

_**Dun... Dun...Dun... Yeah, that's right now you're left with a cliffhanger. I'll pick up the last chapter soon and it'll pick up with her telling him so it won't be the next day or anything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave me comments!**_


	8. Reactions and Parent's Accident

_**Here we are at last, the final chapter. Now this is gonna be the longest chapter and the finale of the story. As they says, all good things must come to an end. I plan on taking a little while off before picking back up on a new story so please watch me and check on what I'm working on. Whether I will do another Victorious fanfiction I really don't know but I might. As for the Austin and Ally fanfiction I was planning I don't know if I'm still gonna do it, tell me what you think I should do next! Now enjoy the final chapter!**_

Finally defeated I raise my tone. As tears fill my eye my fingers quiver as I open my mouth. "Beck, I-I'm pregnant..." The words fall from my numb tongue as I drop my head and intertwine my fingers together. I watch his face contortion between anger, confusion, and somewhat fear.

"Y-you are p-pregnant and I'm the father...?"

"YES!" I shout, outraged, why does everyone act like I'm some kind of a slut? Seriously I've only ever been with Beck in the department so I don't understand.

Hey Jade," I turn to see Tori with a plastic chalky bottle in her hand, "Cat told me about your morning sickness, well night sickness, so the doctors gave me some tums for you to taa-h-hey Beck h-how are y-yhooo..." she bites her lower lips and gives and apologetic look to which I shrug off. I turn back to Beck who looks like he's about to pop a gasket with his face red like a tomato.

"I'm just gonna leave you two alone."Tori's footsteps recede and I wait for Beck to sat something, anything. He has every right to be mad at me considering I didn't tell him first.

"You told Tori before me! Who else knows!?" he snaps through gritted teeth.

"Okay, I didn't tell Tori exactly she spied on me then I told her I was pregnant because that what I though she heard but she really didn't and only four people know."

"Who..."

"Mia, Tori's cousin found out on her own, I uh told Cat at the carnival, Andre almost got Cat to tell so eventually I caved, and the I spilled my secret to Tori, and now you know so that makes five. Well six including me."

"Andre, my best friend, and he didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me!?"

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out and I can't seem to find my voice.

The real reason I didn't want to tell him was stupid and not a fair reason to keep my dirty little secret but it's not like that's the only one I have.

"I don't have the time to deal with this right now..." he says, walking past me. I collapse on the floor in tears as the warm salty liquid glides down my face. _I told you Jade, if you would have gotten an abortion you could have kept this little blip a secret but now he knows. How much do you wanna bet that he's with Tori Vega right now._I don't know what takes over me whether is anger or just guts I find my self flying off the handle and down the hall.

I stop short of the waiting room and guess what I'm a witness to see, Beck and Tori sitting together. Her hand on top of his, their faces close as the chat. Jealousy bubbles and boils in my system and then I decide on my plan. Leave, he obviously likes her and she likes him, they are meant for each other and I'm just the halftime game and this baby is 'my' mistake and my problem and the most important thing left for me. _Go Jadey, leave and never return, raise this baby on your own and let Beck and Tori be together._

I bit my tongue and slipped away silently. I grab my purse out of the bathroom and sneak down the elevator. Before I know it I'm driving in my car heading toward the airport. Not a single thought races through my head promoting me to stop or change my decision indicating I'm making the right one. When I park at the airport I check my phone reading several texts from Cat and Andre

_Sender: Cat_

_Hey Jade, where are you I've searched all over the hospital and I can't find you_

Another from Cat

_Sender: Cat_

_Jade please text me back. I'm getting worried_

Then Andre

_Sender: Andre_

_Hey_ _Jade, I heard what happened with Beck. Are you alright?_

Cat again

_Sender: Cat_

_Jade are you mad at me because if you are I'm so sorry now please tell me if you're OK_

And finally Andre

_Sender: Andre_

_Cat tells me she cant reach you. Is everything alright?_

I let out a sigh knowing I can't just leave them in the wind like that.

_Sender: Jade_

_Sent to: Cat and Andre_

_Message:_

_Hey guys I'm fine but after what happened with Beck I've made up my mind. I'm buying a plane ticket and I'm moving far away so Tori and Beck can be together. Goodbye, I'm gonna miss you especially you Cat. We'll be i touch._

**_Cat's POV_**

My phone beeps and I look down at a text from Jade. I open the message and glance over the contents of it. I let out an earsplitting scream catching dagger glares from all the nurses.

"Cat," I turn to see Andre.

"Did you get the same text?" I ask as he nods slowly.

We bolt into the waiting room catching Tori and Beck's attention. Tori has her hand intertwined with his leaving me confused. I shake it off and grab my purse from under the waiting chairs and chase after Andre Beck and Tori behind me.

"What's going on?" it was Beck.

"Nothing..." I snap with more venom then I knew I even had in me.

"How long ago was the text?" I ask Andre.

"Uh five minutes and it's still and ten to twenty minutes she'll be long gone by then."

"Wait! What's going on?" Beck chimes in again.

"Jade saw you two canoodling in there and convinced herself that you two are meant to be together and she's at the airport right now."

"What!?" they both shout in unison.

"I can't go," Tori says, "Mia's in labor I need to stay but you three go stop Jade."

As we sit in the car I'm anxiously spamming Jade's phone with text after text when Beck breaks the silence. "Why would she think I have any kind of feelings for Tori?"

Me and Andre look at each other then explode in hysterical laughter as if the answer was, which it is by the way, completely obvious.

"Remember the Platinum Music Awards?" I ask as he nods, "well I never turned off the video chat so whatever you said and did with Tori, Jade heard" I glance down at my phone checking for a text.

"J-Jade saw what happened that day-?" he stutters out.

"Yeah," Andre chimes in, "and whatever Tori did made Jade allow her to fill her spot on stage."

"What happened anyways?"

"I almost kissed Tori..."

"Wait what!?" I screech, turning around to face him, "that's why she didn't want Tori to know about her pregnancy..."

"Huh?" Beck asks.

"Jade didn't want Tori to know because she's tell you and she was afraid you's leave her for Tori and based on you and Tori's interaction at the Platinum Music Award it provided her proof that you did slash might still have feelings for Tori so seeing you two holding hands at the hospital, Jade, feeling like she was just there. decided to catch a flight to flee and allow you out of the pregnancy and enable you to be with Tori if you wanted to be."

"Wow Cat," Andre spoke up, "this is the smartest I've seen you."

"My best friend pregnant what did you expect _Dora the Explorer_?"

"Jade thinks I'm gonna leave her for Tori because she's pregnant with _my _baby?"

"Correct dude." Andre swerves and we pull into the airport parking lot. I'm up and out of the car faster than sound and running through the crowed terminal. Beck is to my right and Andre is to my left we decide to split up and cover more ground as I watch flights take off through the clear glass windows. I push and shove my way through people when I see a familiar black hair hiding her face as she sits on the bench with her head in her hands.

"Jade," I say taking a seat next to her. I attempt to move her to face me but she shakes me off. When I hear a sniffle I know she's been crying. Finally she looks back at me.

**_Jade's POV_**

"Jade," Cat voice rings through my ear as I feel her presence beside me. She tries to pull me around to face her but instincts push her away. I sniffle a bit hoping Cat hadn't noticed when I look over at her. Her face is creased with concern and worry.

"Hey," I say, faking enthusiasm as I wipe a tear from my eye.

"What's going on Jade, I though you were going to buy a plane ticket."

I reach into my purse and hand her the wadded and wrinkled up ticket.

"That plane already left..." is all she says.

"I-I couldn't go through with it. I'm so pathetic even when I know I'm doing the right thing I still can't do it."

"Jade, Beck want to be involved."

"Ha Ha Ha not funny Cat. He was so angry at me and I deserved it but then I-I saw him with Tori and he seemed so at ease like she made everything better. I am high strung okay that's not me and I can't make him feel that way. I'm not perfect miss Tori Vega that every guy is crushing on and who every girl want to be. Plus I'm gonna get so fat I'll waddle like a penguin and look like an unjustified blueberry."

"Yes and you'll be a pretty blueberry" she says bopping my nose with her pointer finger.

"What the...?" I laugh, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh thank God" the loud sigh of relief pulls us apart and I see Andre and Beck who looks like he was about to have a heart attack.

"We'll wait in the car" Cat says, dismissing her and Andre.

"Are you okay, everything's fine..." I say lightly.

"Why did you come to the airport?"

"Oh you know just the usual, buying cows, what the hell do you think I came here for?"

"Okay so I know what's going on with you and no I don't still have any romantic feelings towards Tori and I wouldn't leave you for her even if you weren't pregnant and I'm not staying with you just because of it...I mean the baby."

"I-I'm so so so so so sorry I didn't tell you I was scared and with the accident I was just afraid to..." Beck cuts me off.

"What accident?"

My eyes grow wide when I realized that I just revealed another secret. "Shit..." is all I manage to mutter under my breath. "I-I mean my pregnancy...yeah yeah that-that's what I meant." I walk past him as he walks beside me.

"Jade!" he shouts.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you but Cat and Andre need to know this two because I sorta lied to them about this" I explain as Beck nods. When I step out into the air I see Cat and Andre talking.

"Now explain."

"Explain what?" Cat asks.

"Okay so remember when you asked where my parent were and I said they were at an art unavailing?"

Both Cat and Andre nod, confused. "I lied..." I confess, "They died in a car wreck about a week before I took my pregnancy test. They died on impact in Tampa, Florida and that's why you didn't hear about it."

"Jade..." the all say pity in their tone.

"That's why you slapped Tori!" Cat shouts.

Beck looks over at me. "You slapped Tori!?"

I bite my lip and slowly nod. Finally we decide that we'd better return to the hospital. Beck decides to ride with me in my car and Cat and Andre in hers.

"Why did you tell me about any of this Jade?"

"I don't like being weak, the Jade you know is fake the real me is broken and shattered. A scarred child who hides behind her scars."

"Then I want to meet her."

I look over at him eyebrow raised.

"I love the Jade that throws scissors, or the one who sits on a couch eating ice cream out of the tub. I love you baby or no baby."

With tears in my eyes I part my lips and say: "I love you too."


End file.
